We'll always remember you
by Calzona-Rizzles1997
Summary: He'd always been Jane's Boogey-Man, but now, he was Maura's, too. This story is set during and after Remember Me. It will be a multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! How are ya doing? Good? I hope so! Anyway, I know there have been many, many, many stories to do with the events that happened in Remember Me. But I felt the need to write one myself. I rewrote that major heart-pounding scene that took place, described it to the best of my abilities, and then added a little bit of my own thing to the end. There will be more chapters to come! Multi-chapter fic, yo. ;) But I just think that the way they had the birthday party was terrible. If I were Jane, I would probably shoot someone who decided to shout "boo!" to surprise me. ANYWHO, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. I do not own the characters, therefore I do not own Sasha Alexander and Angie Harmon. I sometimes like to pretend I do though. :) Don't lie, I know you guys pretend you do, too! ;)_**

Jane had known better than to believe anything that came out his mouth. She'd never listened before, so why had she now? The offer to know the names and burial sites of every human being this bastard had killed was why. She had wanted to give the families something that they hadn't experienced since the disappearing and murders of their family members. She wanted to give them closure. A part of her knew that there would have been some catch to Hoyt telling her that information, but the other part of her was screaming to go, to listen to him, and get whatever she could from him before his last breath.

"Come closer," he had croaked.

Just as he had asked, without further evaluation of the situation, Jane had leaned in closer, whispering that she was there. In the tiny space of a second, Hoyt's eyes popped open, and in one quick movement, he had Jane pinned to the bed. His hand was tight at her throat, keeping her in one steady position. A position that Jane would not be able to get out of.

"Get him off me!" She screamed, trying to push him away from her, but to her avail, nothing seemed to work.

Maura whirled around to the security guard standing behind her. Her heart beat had accelerated by ten, especially when the only other person in the room reached out and grabbed her by the throat. "I think I'll watch," He swayed the tazer in front of Maura's face. She let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard, before averting her frightened gaze towards her best friend who was in the same predicament as she currently was. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't _**do**_anything but stand there. The guard leered above her with a criminal-like smile, the tazer held high.

"Happy Birthday, Jane." Hoyt whispered tauntingly.

It was that kind of taunting voice that echoed through Jane's mind. It drove her mad and sent chills down to the very marrow of her spine. His voice would never leave her head. Not even after the son of a bitch was dead. She tried to wrench her chin out of his hands, but Hoyt only tightened his grip. He would finish what he started, even if it was the last thing that he did.

The guard had moved Maura over to a hospital bed just one away from Jane's. They had restrained her hands with zip ties. Mason stayed within inches from her, ready to grab her at any sudden movement. Maura wasn't a threat though. They could handle her. She was just a medical examiner. Hoyt had already informed Mason that she could be handled with a pinky finger. There was nothing to worry about.

Hoyt had managed to get zip ties on Jane, as well. Not that the task was that hard to complete. When he wanted something bad enough, he most certainly got it, and everybody knew that Jane was something he wanted. He wanted to feel her blood covering his hands. He wanted to hear her cry.

"I was so hoping you were smart enough to put together my clues," Hoyt hovered above her, his breath hot against her face. "Was it fun? Like a murder treasure hunt?" He asked, evil written through every fiber of his face, through every word he spoke. He was a monster and he was damn proud of it. Jane was stuck in the abyss of her dreams again. Hoyt was her own personal boogey-man and right now he was in full control. Not only did he have her but he had Maura. Dammit, Maura! Her best friend was sitting just a bed away from her.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Jane snarled. She could not let into his games. That was all this was: a game. One that Hoyt thought he would win. Jane couldn't let him win. Not this time, not any time. Her eyes met his cold ones and she gave him the look she gave every criminal every day.

"Yeah, you should have."

Maura's eyes had been focused on Hoyt leering over Jane. She had been waiting for some kind of sign to do something. But even with that sign – the one she hadn't received yet – what was she to do? They never discussed this before coming here. Hell, they hadn't even considered it. Maura didn't know! She was just a medical examiner. She had no training with self defense. Even she knew that she wasn't a threat to Hoyt or his apprentice. Her hands fidgeted in the zip ties, trying to loosen them, but found no hope. Her bottom lip quivered with fear, fear for herself, but mostly for Jane. She had to turn her head away from the situation before her. She could no longer look at it. She no longer wanted to. But a part of her told her that she had to look back. She had to. Slowly, Maura lifted her head, her lip quivering all the more.

"The taser," Hoyt took one of the hands that was restraining Jane and held it out for Mason to put the desired weapon into. Mason complied without hesitation, placing the taser in Hoyt's hands. Jane's fist shook, her lips in a hard line as the man above her lowered the tazer to her neck. She scrunched her chin down, not wanting to allow it access to the previously exposed skin. She would be defiant. She would anger him until the last second of his life.

"I could turn it on if you'd like?" Hoyt asked, noticing her defiant attitude toward the weapon. They both knew he wasn't afraid to.

"No!" Maura's wrenching cry echoed off the walls. She knew she was powerless to stop him, but she couldn't help it any longer. How was she supposed to just sit there and...and watch him hurt Jane? Mason took a tiny step towards the examiner, watching her closely. Maura was not to move.

"I always finish what I start." Hoyt whispered grimly, a tiny smirk taking residence on his lips.

Jane turned her gaze away from him, finally looking at Mason. She needed to do something and she needed to do something now. The only other option left was to get Mason to understand. How had Hoyt managed to get Mason to help him? It was a mystery. Hoyt was clearly dead set on killing her and without Mason, she could see it happening. She struggled a bit underneath the heavy man above her.

Taking a deep breath, she sniffled. "He played you Mason." Her voice was weak but still deep. Jane Rizzoli had always prided herself in being able to keep her emotions in check, but right now, in this horrible light, she couldn't. She just couldn't. She brought her eyes back up to Hoyt, hatred written through all of her features as she struggled against him. She had to act unafraid, even if her reality was the complete opposite. "Just like he plays all his little apprentices."

"I'm not the one wearing zip ties, Detective." Mason informed her.

Maura understood immediately what Jane was doing. She figured that helping Jane out now would be best. "What was in it for you?" Her voice wavered as she looked up at him.

"I don't know," It was barely even audible. "It was fun. Kid was all proud of himself, you know, going off to law school. Big deal." The guard stated. Maura dropped her gaze to the ground. This guy was sick. How was any of this fun? It was horrifying to even think that way.

"Idiot was dropping off mystery books for a serial killer." Mason finished.

"I love mysteries." Hoyt loomed over Jane, grinning with pure satisfaction.

Jane continued to struggle. She refused to go down without a fight. "So you were the one who set up his bail?" She asked.

"Yeah. All he had to do for the 5 k was swallow a balloon."

"It was too good to be true," Hoyt started, his eyes burning holes into Jane. "When little Graham told me he was off to Boston college to be a double Eagle I knew then he would be the perfect envelope for my letter to you." Hoyt told the story just like the evil bastard that he was. He took pride it in, just like he took pride in all the other murders and horrors he committed. This man held no shame. Jane was sickened by it, and held back the cringe that was threatening to escape her as she tried to sink further into the bed.

"It's time," his voice loomed out into the room.

Mason knew what that meant. He crossed the room, placing the scalpel into Hoyt's hand after taking the tazer. Jane tried to avoid his gaze, knowing what was coming, but not wanting him to see the pain and fright that she knew what just devouring her features. She could not give him the ultimate satisfaction.

"You killed him. That's why the edges of the stab wounds were so clean." Maura whispered, her eyes scanning Mason quickly. She now understood. Realization had finally dawned on her.

"Well that's very good, Dr. Isles," Hoyt nodded in confirmation. "Though Rod doesn't wield his scalpels with the same finesse, he did get Graham here. So I could be here with you."

Mason had killed Graham, not Hoyt. Hoyt had been laying in this very hospital bed – the one Jane was currently pinned to. They were lost now. Nothing would save them from whatever torture Hoyt had planned for the two women.

"I'm dying, and I want company. I think I'm gonna take you and Dr. Isles with me." Hoyt grinned.

No sooner did he stop speaking did the scalpel finally make the cut into Jane's neck after lingering there for very long moments. Jane whimpered, her teeth clenching together. She could almost guess that the cut was an exact twin to the one that Hoyt had inflicted on her last time. Jane heard Maura's terrified sobs finally break through. Her heart clenched. Maura should not even be here, let alone have to watch this. Wasn't her shooting herself enough for Maura to see? But now...But now this? It just didn't seem fair. All the fright that Maura was feeling was because of her. If Maura hadn't been her best friend then she wouldn't of even thought about being here right now. Being here with this bastard. Jane couldn't help but blame that on herself. It was her fault.

Then, only seconds after Hoyt had made the cut to her neck, he had gotten off her. Jane tried to pull herself up but found herself being restrained once again. Only this time it was by Mason. She struggled fearlessly, angrily against him. She kicked her feet, but it was no use. Mason had her pinned hard. His whole body almost covering hers as he turned her so she was able to completely see Maura. She turned her eyes towards the shaking blonde, only to find Hoyt approaching her.

"No!" Jane growled, kicking against her captor.

"I win Jane." Hoyt informed her. It was barely audible over the terrified sobs of Maura.

No! Hoyt couldn't do this. Maura had done nothing to him. It was her that he wanted, not Maura. She struggled, refusing to ever stop. Hoyt would kill Maura without a second thought.

"Hoyt, don't you touch her!" Jane's voice was rough with anger. She thought back to the interview in the interrogation room that took place between Maura and Hoyt. Hoyt had said he wouldn't kill her. Rape her, maybe, but not kill her. That clearly did not apply right now. Hoyt would kill Maura. Jane had to stop him.

"No, please..." Maura whimpered, her body shaking as sobs wracked it. She watched the sickening smile that grew on his lips as he brought the tazer closer and closer to her body, and then, in a quick mind bogglingly movement, she fell back to the bed from the shock. She was paralyzed: unable to move. It was the pain that had registered so quickly, then the spasm that her body took as it fell to the bed beneath her, and then nothing. She registered Hoyt leering above her, the scalpel in his hand, and she wanted to move. She wanted to move so badly but she couldn't. She could feel his hand touch her shoulder and she couldn't move it.

"You're going to feel a little pinch doctor," Hoyt informed her before driving the scalpel into her neck. Even in the paralyzed state that she was in, Maura was able to feel every little movement that scalpel made. The way it entered her, the sharp and painful feeling of it cutting through the sensitive skin of her neck. She didn't even groan. She couldn't.

"No! Stop it!" Jane's movements suddenly became feral. Nothing could stop them, not even Mason.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed, finally kicking the man off of her. Her mind was filled with Maura. She could not let her best friend be raped and then murdered in front of her. She couldn't let it happen at all. Mason smashed into one of the walls, a pallet of instruments crashing to the floor in the process. Jane kneed him hard, sending him flying to the floor, and within seconds, Jane had the tazer and was pressing it to Mason's body. High voltages, the same ones that just wracked Maura's body, entered him and left him paralyzed.

From the corner of her eye, Jane saw Hoyt move from leering over Maura to her in the matter of seconds. Jane whirled around, keeping a firm grasp on the tazer, before knocking Hoyt down with it. The scalpel flung from his hands, clanging to the floor just seconds before Hoyt did. He reached for it, his hand making contact with the tiny silver instrument. Jane then crashed to the floor next to him. They were in a battle. The final battle that they would have. Both were determined – determined to kill one another. Their hands fought for dominance of the scalpel. Jane reared her leg up and over Hoyt's, her knee holding down his arm and finally her foot smashing into his face. He groaned, his head turning to the right. Jane gave one final kick, the one that made Hoyt drop the scalpel. She reached for it, shoving it into his hand. Good, they matched.

Mason pulled himself up from the floor quickly, blood smearing his face.

"I win!" Jane screamed gruffly, holding the scalpel high above her head, before plunging it into her own personal boogey-man's chest. Hoyt let one final groan, one of absolute pain, escape him. "And you're going to hell alone." Her voice was rough and she could barely find the energy in her to stand up. She didn't yet. She glared down at Hoyt, seeing his eyes wide and before Jane could even turn around, there had been shots fired. Her chest fell to Hoyt's as she ducked.

Then, she finally turned. It was Korsak and Frost. She remembered the last time that she'd seen Korsak shoot someone for her. He'd shot Hoyt. But this time, she had won, and not him. Hoyt was dead.

Korsak went over to the guy that he shot first. He had to make sure the bastard was down for good and wasn't gonna take them by surprise.

Frost had rushed to the Doctor who was still laying on the bed. He slowly and carefully lifted her up, taking her by the shoulders to steady her. Maura let a groan out, unable to focus on anything except the fact that she was moving. Everything seemed so far away, so distant, and unreal. She couldn't make sense of any situation. She didn't even know that someone was sitting next to her until she heard his voice.

"You okay, Doc?" Frost asked softly, trying to get her attention. Maura slowly lifted her gaze, her face pale. He looked so blurry that she had to blink to try to focus on anything. She felt sick and in pain. Her whole world was dizzy. "You're okay," Frost whispered. Maura couldn't respond. She couldn't find her vocal cords, so instead, due to the fact that she couldn't answer and the pain was still spiraling through her body, she fell sideways, her head lolling against his shoulder.

After making sure that the guy was down, Korsak rushed to Jane, lifting her from the ground. The sound of her whimpers and cries was enough to make him cry as he steadied her. There was blood coming from her head, fresh blood, and dried blood at her neck. Another wound to the same place as before, he thought. At least he hadn't went for her hands.

"You're okay." Korsak whispered, trying to comfort her. He watched as her head nodded gently. His usually composed friend chose that moment to fall into him, sobs wracking her body. Jane Rizzoli was crying. She broke down. Her cries were loud and pained. He _almost_ cried himself as he hushed her, telling her that she was okay. This was what Hoyt had done to her. Frost had asked him before and certainly now, Frost would know. Hoyt brought out the vulnerable and terrified side of Jane. One that no body saw, and Korsak hated that. He glanced to the dead body on the floor. Hoyt was dead. He wouldn't do this to her anymore. Praise the world. He held onto her tightly, rubbing her back. Jane would be safe. Oh yes, she was safe now.

After a few minutes, Jane pulled back. Korsak kept a firm grip on her shoulders just in case her body wasn't ready to stand on it's own yet.

"Get...Get them off." Jane whispered, her crying subsiding for now. She never cried and when she did, it was never in front of people. This was a very rare occasion. A rare occasion that Jane promised herself would never be seen again.

Korsak complied quickly, cutting the bounds from her wrists. At the freedom, Jane rung her hands together before whirling around, her eyes landing on her blonde friend. She didn't care how unsteady she was. She needed to get to Maura. Jane made her way across the room quickly, Maura was still collapsed against Frost. The blonde wasn't moving.

"Maura!" Jane reached the bed, placing a hand on her friends knee, only to find that Maura flinched.

Frost glanced at Jane, silently telling her to remember that it wasn't her that Maura was flinching from. The blonde was still recovering from being tazered.

"Hey, hey..." Jane said softly, trying to grasp Maura's attention.

Maura glanced up, her eyes unfocused, still full of fright. It took her a minute to focus on the woman in front of her. She squinted, everything slowly becoming clearer, and when it did, everyone knew because Maura had pulled herself away from Frost and tumbled into Jane quickly. Jane wrapped two supportive arms around her friend, burying her face into the mesh of sweaty blonde hair.

"You're okay, Maur..." She whispered groggily.

Maura felt a sob coming. She whimpered, nodding, before pulling back and glancing up at Jane. Maura's eyes were full of tears and they were still daze-like, but she was starting to loose the confusion that came with being tazered.

"He didn't..." Before Maura could even finish, Jane shook her head.

"I wouldn't let him." Jane stated lightly. That's when she noticed the cut on Maura's neck. It looked deep to her, but she was no medical expert. This had happened to Maura because of her. She felt so responsible. She was so responsible.

Maura took a steady breath, nodding softly, before seeing two medical officers run in. The sudden urge to be sick came and she pulled back from Jane's arms. She remembered reading an article about the after effects of being tazered. Vomiting happened to be one of them.

"Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Maura Isles and Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli." Korsak informed the four medical officers before they pried Maura and Jane apart to fix them both up. Well, fix their physical wounds. Korsak and Frost exchanged a glance, knowing that the emotional state of the two women would not be fixed – not for awhile.

**A/N: Do you guys want more? Lemme know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been having a few troubles in my life and kind of lost a bit of my writing pathway, but I swear, my updates should get better! I know you guys are also awaiting updates on my other stories, they will be done as soon as I can! :) Also, any Criminal Minds lovers out there should read the new story that I'll be posting! It's just a little one shot based on the two characters JJ and Rossi! ANYWAY here's this chapter, I know it's quite short in comparison to my list one, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. They really do mean a lot to me. Once again, if you have any ideas for one shots or multi-chapter stories that haven't been written yet for Rizzoli & Isles, Criminal Minds, L&O: SVU, Bones or NCIS - just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of it's characters. I wish.**

Maura gave a silent nod to Frost as she slowly closed the car door. It wasn't even cold out, she could tell by the few teenagers at the end of the street who were in shorts, but she found herself hugging her arms tightly to her body as she made her way to the front door of her home. She slid the key into the lock and slipped inside, quickly closing the door behind her, attaching all locks into place. She was safe.

Slipping off her shoes, Maura flickered on the light and her house illuminated. It looked so put together and perfect, something in which Maura did not feel right now. But instead of dwelling on the overload of emotions that crashed through her entire body at once, she made her way to the bathroom. If there was ever a need for a shower, it was now. She needed to get the feeling of his body hovering over hers away. She couldn't handle it any longer.

It only took her a minute to grab a pair of flannel pajamas from her bedroom and slip back into the washroom. She slowly stripped off all of her clothes, running a hand back through her tangled honey-blonde hair. She turned on the warm water, allowing it to run hotly over her hand before finally pushing down the top of it, turning it into a shower. She climbed in, closing the curtain.

That water would probably have burned somebody's body at the immediate contact, but Maura didn't even flinch or go to step out of it. She didn't care, nor did she pay much attention to it. Her mind was set on one track: getting the feeling of Hoyt off her. She reached to a purple shower sponge, not even worrying to put soap on it, before placing the material to her neck. She scrubbed lightly at first, hoping that that would do, but it hadn't. It wasn't working. No, it only made the feeling of him stronger. She could still hear his voice echoing in her head.

__You're going to feel a little pinch doctor.__

Dropping the sponge down to the tub below her, Maura brought her hands up to her ears almost as if she were a defiant child refusing to listen to her parents. But in this particular situation, she was trying to block the evilness of one man. Even with the water running, she could feel herself begin to cry. She could feel the salty tears run down her face. She'd been terrified, scared, vulnerable and no body could fix that. This is what Hoyt did to people. This is what Hoyt had done to Jane from behind bars. He had made her life a living hell. He made her scared.

However, the events that happened just forty minutes ago had not been from Hoyt being behind bars. No, he was right in front of them. So close that she could still feel his breath on her neck. She reached down, turning the water hotter. She still didn't flinch. She still didn't move.

Maura swallowed, bending over to pick up the sponge once again. She felt so dirty. A part of her wondered if Jane had done the same thing that she was currently doing after all her encounters with Hoyt. She couldn't understand how somebody _couldn't _want to scrub themselves until they felt clean again. Maybe it wouldn't have been so terrible if Maura didn't know exactly what his intentions were. But she had. She did know exactly what Hoyt wanted to do to her. He had planned to make Jane watch him rape and then murder her before finally committing himself to the goal that he'd set so long ago – the goal to kill Jane.

Her stomach was in knots as Maura continued to violently scrub at her shoulders and neck. Those were the two places that Hoyt had left distinct marks on. After twenty minutes of non-stop scrubbing, Maura felt her skin become raw from the material of the sponge. Most people would have stopped, most people would have probably started crying, but she didn't. She just scrubbed and scrubbed, unable to physically stop herself. She'd blocked everything out, even the sound of the water hitting the tub beneath her. She just kept hearing his voice. She could even remember the electric shock that paralyzed her. But worst of all, the feeling of the scalpel driving into the sensitive skin of her neck. She swore she could hear the slice still ring through her ears.

It was then that Maura finally glanced down to the sponge in her hand. Instead of being the purple that it had been when she first started scrubbing, it had turned to a very dark red. The smell of copper was strong and Maura glanced down to her shoulder, wondering what the source of the blood was. There were tiny abrasions to the skin. They matched the design on the sponge. She then noticed that the cut on her neck was bleeding as well.

Had she really been scrubbing hard enough to draw blood?

The water slowly turned cold. Maura turned it off, wrapped the towel around her body and disappeared into her bedroom. She had managed to wash her hair in the short span of hot to cold water. She dried herself off, leaving her hair down to air dry, before slipping on her pajamas and laying down in her bed. She hugged her knees to her chest, not daring to close her eyes. She didn't know what cruel nightmares awaited her. She didn't want to find out.

It would be a long night.

"Thanks, Korsak," Jane gave him the smallest of smiles before making her way up to her apartment. Korsak had insisted on driving her, just like Frost had insisted on taking Maura. She'd wanted to ask if Maura needed to stay at her house the night, but the medical examiner didn't look up to answering anything. The entire time that the paramedic's were stitching them up, Maura hadn't said a word. She hadn't even acknowledged that anyone was there and that worried Jane. It bothered her on every level.

Slipping inside the door, she locked it, as she usually did after a case with Hoyt – only this time she wasn't doing it in fear that he would come back. She slid down the door, running a hand back through her wild curls. Jane had not been this relieved in so long. The emotion itself was even a tad bit hard to handle. She inhaled a large breath, letting her chest fall down slowly as she released it. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He couldn't scare her or taunt her. He couldn't do anymore damage to her life.

But sadly, before the bastard had died, he'd managed to terrorize one more person. One more innocent person. _Maura_. He had left his memory with her and it was her fault. There wouldn't be a day that went by that Jane wouldn't blame herself for that. Maura was innocent, but now she'd been marked with something that could possibly haunt her for the rest of her life.

Jane could feel the anger bubbling in her. She wanted to kill Hoyt again and again and again. She had felt victory before. She'd felt that amazing feeling when she took down a murderer or rapist, but the feeling that had overcome her when she killed Hoyt...Nothing could top that. That sick son of a bitch had deserved to die. She just wished it had been slower – more painful. But at least he was gone. It was a prayer answered for the world.

Jane finally stood up from her position against her front door. She made her way down the hall and into her room. She was far too exhausted to shower. She'd have time for that in the morning. Jane Rizzoli could not wait any longer to just lay down and hopefully let sleep take complete control of her body. She prayed, with everything she had, that there wouldn't be nightmares haunting her. But a part of her knew there would be. Even with Hoyt dead, the nightmares wouldn't stop.

Changing into actual pajamas, feeling released from the blood stained clothes that she'd been in, Jane fell back onto the comfortable bed. She let a sigh out, turning on the TV and just relaxing. Not something that she did often, but was definitely in need of. Just as she'd gotten comfortable, her cell phone began to buzz.

"What now?" Jane groaned, grabbing the tiny device off of her stand and answering it with her usual monologue.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane?" It was Maura.

Immediately, Jane knew why Maura was calling. It was for the same reason that she had called or randomly showed up at Maura's house during other cases involving Hoyt.

"I'll be right there, Maura." And she quickly hung up the phone. Jane rung her hands together, throwing herself up and out of the bed. Her friend needed her right now. She didn't even have to think about it – she'd be there for her. It was the least she could do for getting Maura into the predicament that she was in.

It didn't take long for Jane to get to Maura's. There had been barely anybody on the street, especially at this time of night. She made her way up to the front door and before she even had the chance to knock, Maura pulled it open.

From the look on the doctor's face, Jane could tell that this was going to be a long night.


End file.
